


The Dragons

by Descendants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood and Injury, Break Up, Brotherly Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forbidden Love, G!p Mal, Getting Back Together, Loneliness, Love, Overprotective Mal, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Songs, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants/pseuds/Descendants
Summary: Mal and Evie were the best of friends, when Mal's mother forced her to move away. Now four years later Mal, her brother Malice, and her friends Jay and Carlos have started a band, which is quickly taking off. When Evie, and her two friends go to New York to set up her clothing brand, what will happen when she goes to see their concert? Will they live happily ever after?Band Au & Modern AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a band au and if you dont know what G!p is, it explains itself really. The OC is not mine and idk who came up with it but here's one that I know of, Fanfiction.com username is MaliceMalAmyMalevfaery. Im just using Malice for this AU.

**Third Person Pov**

Mal and Evie were the closest of friends because of how often they got bullied by their peers. Mal was bullied because she was Bisexual, and Evie because she was bisexual too, while both were bullied for their strange natural hair colors. When finally the day came that Mal got a boyfriend, Evie was devastated but she covered it up by finding a boy of her own. Not wanting to acknowledge the fact that she loved Mal as more than just a friend. It all came out one night when they were playing truth or dare with their friends Jane, Audrey, and Jordan (who knew Mal secretly had a dick), as well as Mal’s boyfriend Ben, and Evie’s boyfriend Chad. Finally all the tension came to a head when Evie and Mal were dared to do seven minutes in heaven

Evie sat on the stool that was in the closet while Mal sat on the floor the tension so taught you could cut it. Finally after four minutes of awkwardness Evie tossed her fears out the window, put on a brave face, and said "Mal I have something, I love you more than a friend"

Mal shifted, let out a sigh of relief and replied "Princess I love you too" Mal said "What are we going to do about Ben and Chad?" Evie asked

"It wouldn’t due for me to lead Ben on when he’s been so understanding, and kind to me, I’m sure it’s like that with chad too." Mal voiced looking up at Evie with a determined expression.

Evie shook a little, before nodding and saying "Definitely" Then the door was unlocked and they were let out of the closet.

Later that night, Mal and Evie sat Ben and Chad down to tell them about what had happened. Ben was visibly upset, but was glad that she had broken it off as soon as she and Evie realized they were meant to be. While Chad just let out tight smile "Evie are you sure you’re not just unhappy with our relationship" he muttered in despair.

"No Chad, I’m just in love with Mal" Evie stuttered out "Of course you are" Chad said in a friendly tone. Despite their friends approval and excitement, Mal’s mother Maleficent saw only how this could hurt Mal in the future if she and Evie ever broke up, or if Evie found out about their heritage

They promised they would see each other again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you know what G!p is now :) and I mean no disrespect to people who are born like that. Its nothing to point and laugh at or make fun of people because of that. As the saying goes TREAT OTHER THE WAY YOU WANT TO BE TREATED. And dont bully people I used to get bullied since I was 6 till I was 15 which is now and It's not cool to bully and If you are a bully than get you head straight and start thinking about Karma. 1 more thing just because someone is LGBT doesn't mean they're wrong or disgusting you love who you love. Just because they like the same gender or Identify as a different gender than they were born with doesn't mean there any different that you or your better than them, NO, We bleed the same blood we have the same structure as a body should. Sorry for ranting but My old high school there were kids telling people who were LGBT to kill themselves and that's wrong, I might not be part of the LGBT community but I have a friend and family who are and I dont treat them differently because of who they like or who they are. Agin sorry for ranting.


	2. 4 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 4 years since they last saw each there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out earlier but my WIFI went out
> 
> Songs: Famous- by Big Time Rush, Price Tag- by Jesse J, Personal- by Hrvy, Airplanes- by B.O.B & Hayley Williams, Hoodie- by Hey Violet
> 
> Its the 26th of June when we catch back up with them:)

**Mal's Pov**

**4 years later**

"Hey M you want to go and grab the sandwiches for the concert tonight?" I said

"Sure Ill meet you there" Malice said

"Ok see you there" I said going to take a shower

* * *

"Hey guys, did we book central park for tomorrow?" I asked

"Yep we are" Jay said

"Im going to get the spot lights ready, also Malice dropped these by" Carlos said holding the sandwiches

"Ok Im going to talk to Aziz" I said

I walked to the security booth to talk to Aziz

"Hey Mal what's up?" Aziz said

"Hey Aziz, For security we want 2 in front of the stage and 2 back stage and 1 making sure they have a pass" I said

"Ok Ill get those set up and same for tomorrow?" He said

"Yes and If someone doesn't have a hoodie try to sell these for one of our songs" I said handing him dragon hoodies

"Ok we'll have a booth set up and done ok see you later Mal" He said taking the hoodies and leaving

"Hey M we have to get ready we have 2 hours" Malice said

"Ok Im coming" I said

We walked to the dressing room

"what are we wearing?" I asked

"Well we need a street look and we have to wear a hoodie" Jay said wearing ripped red jeans and a black ripped t-shirt with a red hoodie

"Ok well Im going to get dressed" Malice said

* * *

It was 5 minutes until show time and people are already yelling for us, I was wearing black ripped jeans with a purple shirt and a purple sleeveless hoodie to show off my arms that have more muscle then my brother, Malice was wearing green ripped jeans with a black shirt and a purple sleeveless hoodie, Carlos was wearing white ripped jeans with black shirt and a half black half white hoodie.

"5 minutes till show time" Security said

"Hey M what's on your mind" Malice said

"Im just thinking do you think I'll ever see her again?" I said

"If you stay positive you might" He said

"I told her I loved her before we left" I said getting sad

"Hey don't worry you'll see her again and mom wont take us away again ill make sure of that" He said, I laughed

"Thanks bro" I said

"no problem what are twins for we cheer each other up" He said

"Yeah especially because your like 1minute younger hahaha" I said laughing

"By 1 minute" He yelled

"Guys lets go" Jay said

We walked on stage and lets just say its a good thing we had ear plugs on

"Whats up NEW YORK" I said I had my guitar on my back, loud cheering were heard

"How are you guys" Carlos said with his key board on the side, getting another loud cheer

"Were going to rock today and then rock tomorrow and well have our concert list out for you when you leave" Malice said with his guitar on his back

"Lets get going" Jay said before starting the drums

**(Mal-Bold, Malice-Underline, Both-italic, Jay-Bold & underline)**

"**Do you want to **

**Ride in a big limousine **

**Tell me do you want to **

**Take a little bite of the fame machine **

**If you wanna be discovered **

**And end up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine **

**You can do it **

**Stick right to it **

**It could happen tonight**

_You wanna be famous_ **(famous) **

_You wanna be the one who's living the life_

_You wanna be famous_ **(famous) **

_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride_

Do you want to 

Cut to the front of the line? 

Baby, do you need to 

See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign 

Come on, we gotta work harder 

Fight the fight together 

Take it to the top 

We've got the winning team 

It's your moment 

You can own it 

It's the American dream"

That was Malice's dream to be famous

"_You wanna be famous **(famous)** _

_You wanna be the one who's living the life _

_You wanna be famous _ **(famous) **

_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride_

**All day, all night**

** The camera's on and it never lies **

**You're under the spotlight **

**Twenty-four seven til the end of time"**

"**Whoa, oh**" Jay said

"_You wanna be famous _**(famous)**

_Whoa, oh You wanna be famous _

_You wanna be famous _ **(famous)**

_You wanna be the one who's living the life _

_You wanna be famous _ **(famous) **

_You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride_"

"**You wanna be famous**" Jay said

"Your song is on the radio 

Hot rotation video, Bright lights, fan mail Paparazzi on your tail 

Tour bus, private jet 

Thinking big ain't failed you yet 

Just one thing you can't forget 

Takes more than just wanting it 

Aim high, never rest 

Put your passion to the test

Give your all, never less 

Famous means that you're the best" We finished and was received with a load cheer

"how was that?" I said, why is everyone so loud

"So where going to be doing price tag" Malice said

"Here we go" I said

**(Mal-bold, Malice-Italic)**

**"Coconut man, moon head, and pea**

**You ready?**

**Seems like everybody's got a price**

**I wonder how they sleep at night**

**When the sale comes first**

**And the truth comes second**

**Just stop for a minute and smile**

**Why is everybody so serious**

**Acting so damn mysterious**

**Got shades on your eyes**

**And your heels so high that you can't even have a good time**

**Everybody look to their left**

**Everybody look to their right**

**Can you feel that, yeah**

**We're paying with love tonight**

**It's not about the money money money**

**We don't need your money money money**

**We just wanna make the world dance**

**Forget about the price tag**

**Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching**

**Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling**

**Wanna make the world dance**

**Forget about the price tag**

**We need to take it back in time**

**When music made us all unite**

**And it wasn't low blows and video hoes**

**Am I the only the one getting tired**

**Why is everybody so obsessed**

**Money can't buy us happiness**

**Can we all slow down and enjoy right now**

**Guarantee we'll be feeling alright**

**Everybody look to their left**

**Everybody look to their right**

**Can you feel, yeah**

**We're paying with love tonight**

**It's not about the money money money**

**We don't need your money money money**

**We just wanna make the world dance**

**Forget about the price tag**

**Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching**

**Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling**

**Wanna make the world dance**

**Forget about the price tag**

_Yeah Yeah_

_Well keep the price tag_

_And take the cash back _

_Just give me six strings_

_And a half stack_

_And you can, can keep the cars_

_Leave me the garage_

_And all I, yes all I need are keys and guitars_

_And guess what, in thirty seconds_

_I'm leaving to Mars_

_Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds_

_It's like this man, you can't put a price on the life_

_We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night_

_So we ain't gonna stumble and fall never_

_Waiting to see us in a sign of defeat uh uh_

_So we gonna keep everyone moving they feet_

_So bring back the beat and then everyone sing_

**It's not about the money**

**It's not about the money money money**

**We don't need your money money money**

**We just wanna make the world dance**

**Forget about the price tag**

**Ain't about the uh cha-ching cha-ching**

**Ain't about the yeah b-bling b-bling**

**Wanna make the world dance**

**Forget about the price tag**

**Yeah yeah forgot the price tag" **We sung

"So we have 3 more songs and then we have another concert tomorow" Malice said

"So who here has a hoodie?" I said smirking

All lot of people brought a Hoodie

"Well thats great cause the last song is our #1 Hit Hoodie" I said

That was enough for every one to cheer for that song

"But first we have personal" Jay said

**(Mal-Bold, Malice-Italic, Jay-Underline)**

**"I don't know why'd do this to me  
**

** You're so cold  
**

**You'd be playing like**

** Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

** I got told danger follows everywhere you go**

** But I still be like**

** Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**This the part where I'm gonna get hurt**

** I never listened but I didn't deserve it**

** I was young and she was my first love**

** So they say that you live and you learn**

**Like yeah she gone mess with you head**

** Oh yeah and she'll flirt with your friends oh yeah**

** Make you wish you were dead**

** Everytime she moves on she says**

(Don't take it personal)

_ (Don't take it personal)_

**Every time she moves on she says**

**Who else knows**

** All my friends are blowing up my phone**

** Something's telling me**

** No no no no no no no no no**

**Oh, this the part where I'm gonna get hurt**

** I never listened but I didn't deserve it**

** I was young and she was my first love**

** So they say that you live and you learn**

**Like yeah she gone mess with you head**

** Oh yeah and she'll flirt with your friends oh yeah**

** Make you wish you were dead**

** Everytime she moves on she says**

_(Don't take it personal)_

(Don't take it personal)

**Every time she moves on she says**

**She won't don't no favours**

** Beautiful but she dangerous**

** She was only gone break you**

** Drive me crazy like**

** Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**She won't don't no favours**

** Beautiful but she dangerous**

** She was only gone break you**

** Drive me crazy like**

** Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Oh yeah and she gone mess with you head**

** Oh yeah and she'll flirt with your friends oh yeah**

**Make you wish you were dead**

** Every time she moves on she says**

**Yeah she gone mess with your head**

** Oh yeah and she'll flirt with your friends oh yeah**

** Make you wish you were dead**

** Every time she moves on she says**

**Yeah she gone mess with you head**

** Oh yeah and she'll flirt with your friends oh yeah**

** Make you wish you were dead**

** Every time she moves on she says**

(Don't take it personal)

_(Don't take it personal)_

**Every time she moves on she says"**

"We have our second most popular song Airplane" Malice said

Loud cheers

"Lets get loud NEW YORK" I said

**(Mal-Bold, Malice-Italic)**

"**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars **

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now **

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars **

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now**

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish _

_To go back to a place much simpler than this _

_Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing _

_And all the glitz and glam and the fashion _

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness _

_There comes a time when you fade to the blackness _

_And when you're staring at the phone in your lap _

_And you hoping but them people never call you back _

_But that's just how the story unfolds _

_You get another hand soon after you fold _

_And when your plans unravel in the sand _

_What would you wish for, if you had one chance? _

_So airplane airplane sorry I'm late _

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate _

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and _

_I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars** _ (Shootin' stars)_

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now ** _(Wish right now, wish right now, wish right now)_

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars ** _(Shootin' stars)_

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now** _ (Wish right now, wish right now, wish right now)_

_Yeah yeah somebody take me back to the days _

_Before this was a job before I got paid _

_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank _

_Yeah back when I was trying to get a tip at subway _

_And back then I was rapping for the hell of it _

_But nowadays we rapping to stay relevant _

_I'm guessing if can make some wishes out of airplanes_

_Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days _

_Before the politics that we call the rap game _

_And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape _

_And back before when I tried to cover up my slang _

_But this is for the Decatur what's up Bobby Ray _

_So can I get a wish to end the politics _

_And get back to the music that started this shit _

_So here I stand and then again I say _

_I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars ** _(Shootin' stars)_

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now ** _(Wish right now, wish right now, wish right now)_

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars ** _(Shootin' stars)_

**I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now ** _(Wish right now, wish right now, wish right now)_

_I could really use a wish right now _ **(Woah , Woah, Oh)**

_I, I, I could really use a wish right now _ **(Right Now)**

_Like, like, like shootin' stars _ **(Woah, Ah, Ah, Ah)**

_I, I, I could really use a wish right now _ **(A wish right now)**

_A wish a wish right now"_

Wow loud cheers and its the last song and then meeting some fans, signing atographs

"This is the last song untill next concert and you guys know what to do" I said

Me and the guys we put our hoodies up and make sure it covers our head and than we looked in the crowed to see most people have there hoodies on, so we start

**(Mal-Bold, Malice-Italic)**

"**You'd probably think I was psychotic** _(if you knew)_

**What I still got in my closet** _(sad but true)_  
**I slip it on over my shoulders**  
** Something I'll never get over**  
** It makes me feel a little bit closer to you**  
  
**I can't keep your love**  
** I can't keep your kiss**  
** Gave you everything and all I got was this**  
  
** I'm still rocking your hoodie**  
** And chewing on the strings**  
** It makes me think about you**  
** So I wear it when I sleep**  
** I kept the broken zipper**  
** And cigarette burns**  
** Still rocking your hoodie**  
** Baby, even though it hurts**  
** Still rocking your**  
  
**I used to put my hand in your pockets** _(holding on)_  
**The smell of your cologne is still on it** _(but you're still gone)_  
**I slip it on over my shoulders**  
** Someone I'll never get over**  
** It makes me feel a little bit closer to you**  
  
** I can't keep your love**  
** I can't keep your kiss**  
** Gave you everything and all I got was this**  
  
** I'm still rocking your hoodie**  
** And chewing on the strings**  
** It makes me think about you**  
** So I wear it when I sleep**  
** I kept the broken zipper**  
** And cigarette burns**  
** Still rocking your hoodie**  
** Baby, even though it hurts**  
** Still rocking your hoodie**  
** And chewing on the strings**  
** It makes me think about you**  
** So I wear it when I sleep**  
** I kept the broken zipper**  
** And cigarette burns**  
** Still rocking your hoodie**  
**Baby, even though it hurts**  
** Still rocking your**  
  
**If you want it back**  
** If you want it back**  
** I'm here waiting**  
** Come take it back**  
** Come take it back**  
** If you want it back**  
** If you want it back**  
** I'm here waiting**  
** Come take it back**  
** Come take it back**  
  
** I'm still rocking your hoodie**  
** And chewing on the strings**  
** It makes me think about you**  
** So I wear it when I sleep**  
** I kept the broken zipper**  
** And cigarette burns**  
** Still rocking your hoodie**  
** Baby, even though it hurts**  
  
**I'm still rocking your hoodie**  
** And chewing on the strings**  
** It makes me think about you**  
** So I wear it when I sleep**  
** I kept the broken zipper**  
** And cigarette burns**  
** Still rocking your hoodie**  
** Baby, even though it hurts**

  
** Still rocking your hoodie**   
** And chewing on the strings**   
** It makes me think about you**   
** So I wear it when I sleep**   
** I kept the broken zipper**   
** And cigarette burns**   
** Still rocking your hoodie**   
** Baby, even though it hurts**   
** Still rocking your hoodie"**

Thats it we finished our concert and tomorrow we have another

"Thats it for today" Jay said started

"Thank you for coming" Carlos said continued

"We will see you tomorrow" Malice said continued

"Well see you later dragons" I said finished

* * *

After the concert we autographed some stuff for our fans and then went to grab some food and than we went to our apartments, Me and Malice share one and we watched some Netflix and then he went to sleep and I went to lay down, I started to think about Evie.

"I love you Evie, Ill find you again, I promises" I said before falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what numbers I used by the symbols !$&()#  
Guess


	3. Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Evie been up too for 4 years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay gonna try to get the 4th chapter out today, no promises;)

**Evie's Pov**

I was getting ready for the plain flight to New York for my fashion line I have with my friends

"Jane, Audrey hurry were going to be late" I yelled

Its been 4 years since that day and I doesn't know where to look for her

"Were coming" Jane yelled back

Were hopeing to sell in New York for more than just a small town, Were talking to a fashion designer

"Hey Evie" Audrey said

"Hey, you guys ready?" I asked

"Yup" Jane said

"Ok lets get to the airport" I said getting the car ready 

* * *

**(5 hours and 20 minutes later)**

"That was a long flight" Audrey said

"Of course you would say that" Jane said

"We have to rent a car guys" I said

"Can we get something to eat first?" Audrey said

"After we get the car we can" I said

"Hey guys, look" Jane said pointing at a poster

"The Dragons?" I asked

"There a band that lives here in New York, I heard one of there songs they are good, I consists of the lead singer and her brother, than 2 of there friends" Audrey said

"Can we go it only $5 per person" Jane asked excitedly

"If we get our apartment fixed up before than" I said before something hit me "When is it? and What time?"

"Tomorrow at 8:00 pm" Jane said

"Ok" I said

We paid and picked out or car now we have to find our apartment building. I started to think about the promises I made Mal. We got to the apartment and It was roomy and in 2 days we meet with the famous fashion designer

"Hey Eve what you thinking about" Jane asked

"I was thinking abut the promises I made Mal that we would see each other again" I said

"Oh you know your not the only one who misses her, I do to" She said "You'll see her again, hopefully soon instead of later"

"Yeah thx Jane that made me feel better" I said

"Its going to be hard to keep your thoughts away form that" She said "Im going to bed Ill see you later, K?"

"Ok bye Jane"

"I knew Mal would be also searching for me" I said before I went to go to bed

* * *

**(Next Day)**

"Come on guys we have to unpack" Jane said jumping up and down

"Why the rush?" Audrey said

"I want to go to the concert" She responded

"Oh ok we'll lets start and we can go" I said

We cleaned and organized and unpacked everything by the time we were finished it was 6 pm, So we had 2 hours left. We just talked and watched Netflix. It was 7:30, We wanted to get there a little early, So we started to get dressed and we started to head down to central park. We waited Inline and we got 3 tickets, We got a good spot to stand and watch. It was going to start soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not long gonna make the other one long, just not sure how long


	4. Meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie see each other for the first time in 4 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Zero by Imagine Dragons, Cool by Jonas Brothers, Cake by The Ocean by DNCE, See you again by Wiz Khalifa & Charlie Puth, The one that got away by Katy Perry,

**Third Person Pov**

It was 30 minutes till the concert started, It was currently 7:30 pm & the 27th of June. Mal and the boys got ready for this then they had 1 week till the next concert. They heard the crowd cheering and yelling for them. For the Dragons. They had time to drink water and talk for a bit. So while Mal was drinking water, & Malice was bugging her.

"Hey M" Malice said

"Yes M" Mal said annoyed

"Hi" He said laughing

"Your so annoying, What's wrong with you" She said

"I don't know just trying to past the time" He said

"Can you do it another way" She said

"Fine" He said as he got out his phone

They sat there for 5 minutes until she spoke up

"Ok, than what are we doing after the concert?" She said

"I don't know, wanna just hang at the apartment" He said

"Sure" She said, Not knowing what life had in store for her

* * *

Jay walked out on stage and than Carlos after some fog form the fog machine came out. After Malice when out and than Mal.

"Hey guys" Mal said

"How are you today?" Malice said

"Whos ready for a good concert?" Mal said receiving a loud cheer

"Ok, WHO'S READY" Jay Yelled, receiving an even loader cheer

As Mal was still talking to the crowed getting ready to sing in the middle of the field were Evie was looking at Mal like she found gold

"I cant believe we found her after all these years" Evie said with tears in her eyes

Back on stage Mal did not see Evie yet

"Lets get on with it" Mal said as the boys and her started playing, receiving more loud cheers

(Mal-Bold, Malice-Italic, Both-Underline)

"**I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most**

**Find a little bit of steady as I get close**

**Find a balance in the middle of the chaos**

**Send me low, send me high, send me never demigod**

**I remember walking in the cold of November**

**Hoping that I make it to the end of December**

**Twenty-seven years and the end of my mind, but**

**Holding to the thought of another time, but**

**Looking to the ways of the ones before me**

**Looking for the path of the young and lonely**

**I don't want to hear about what to do**

**I don't want to do it just to do it for you**

_Hello, hello_

_Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_

_Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel_

_Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real_

_I'm looking for a way out_

_Hello, hello_

_Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_

_Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel_

_Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real_

_I'm looking for a way out_

**I find it hard to tell you how I want to run away**

**I understand it always makes you feel a certain way**

**I find a balance in the middle of the chaos**

**Send me up, send me down, semi never demigod**

**I remember walking in the heat of the summer**

**Wide-eyed one with a mind full of wonder**

**Twenty-seven years and I've nothing to show**

**Falling from the doves to the dark of the crow**

**Looking to the ways of the ones before me**

**Looking for the path of the young and lonely**

**I don't want to hear about what to do, no**

**I don't want to do it just to do it for you**

_Hello, hello_

_Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_

_Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel_

_Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real_

_I'm looking for a way out_

_Hello, hello_

_Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero_

_Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel_

_Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real_

_I'm looking for a way out_

Let me tell you 'bout it

Well let me tell you 'bout it

Maybe you're the same as me

Let me tell you 'bout it

Well let me tell you 'bout it

They say the truth will set you free

**Hello, hello  
**

**Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero  
**

**Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel  
**

**Like I'm empty and there's nothing really real, real  
**

**I'm looking for a way out  
**

**Hello, hello  
**

**Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero  
**

**Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel  
**

**Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real  
**

**I'm looking for a way** **out**"

Evie was surprised that Mal could sing so good, of course Mal sang before but its been 4 years and Evie thinks she's better now

"Ok who's ready for the next song?" Mal yelled into the crowd

God the crowd was loud

"**I'm feeling so cool**

**Top to the bottom, just cool**

**Every little thing that I do**

**Dammit, I'm feelin' so cool, yeah**

**Woke up feelin' like a new James Dean**

**I comb my hair like an old-school Sheen**

**I'm feelin' high like a late night summer of last year, yeah**

**Standin' there with the red dress on you**

**A Killer Queen like a young Jane Fonda**

**Is it me, or am I just havin' a good year?**

**Lately, I've been feelin' so cool** _(cool)_

**Top to the bottom, just cool** _(cool)_

**Every little thing that I do** _(do)_

**Dammit, I feel so cool**

**It's like, ooh** _(ooh)_

**Maybe I should bottle my moves** _(moves)_

**Sell 'em for a dollar or two** _(two)_

**Dammit, I'm feelin' so cool** _ (cool)_

_Must've done something right 'cause all these_

_Lights are green, man, they look like palm trees_

_And every time that song comes on it's about me_

_Oh, I feel like Post Malone when I get home_

_Sittin' there, winnin' like it's Game of Thrones_

_And now that we've made it, how complicated was last year?_

**Lately, I've been feelin' so cool** _ (cool)_

**Top to the bottom, just cool** _(cool)_

**Every little thing that I do** _(do)_

**Dammit, I feel so cool**

**It's like, ooh** _ (ooh)_

** _Maybe I should bottle my moves _ ** _(moves)_

** _Sell 'em for a dollar or two _ ** _(two)_

_'**Cause dammit, I'm feelin' so cool**_

_Woke up feelin' like a new James Dean_

_I comb my hair like an old-school Sheen_

_When I grow up, I wanna be just like me_

_Lately, I've been feelin' so cool_ **(cool)**

_Top to the bottom, just cool_ **(cool)**

_Every little thing that I do_ **(I do)**

_Dammit, I'm feelin' so cool_

_It's like, ooh_ **(ooh)**

_Maybe I should bottle my moves_ **(moves)**

_Sell 'em for a dollar or two_ **(two)**

_'Cause dammit, I'm feelin' so cool_

**(Hey, hey, hey)**

_Cool_ "

Everyone was having a good time

"So we have Cake by the ocean next" Malice said

"_No, no  
_

_Oh, no_

** See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
**

** Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold?  
**

** We just getting started, don't you tiptoe  
**

** Tiptoe, ah **

** Waste time with a masterpiece **

** Don't waste time with a masterpiece **

** You should be rolling with me **

** You should be rolling with me, ah  
**

** You're a real-life fantasy  
**

** You're a real-life fantasy  
**

** But you're moving so carefully  
**

** Let's start living dangerously **

** Talk to me, baby  
**

** I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving  
**

** Whoa-oh  
**

**Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy**

Ah ya ya ya ya

** I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
**

** Walk for me, baby  
**

** I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh  
**

**Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy**

Ah ya ya ya ya

** I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean **

_ Goddamn _

_ See you licking frosting from your own hands _

_ Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am  
_

_ I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land  
_

_ Dry land, oh _

_ Waste time with a masterpiece  
_

_ Don't waste time with a masterpiece  
_

_ You should be rolling with me  
_

_ You should be rolling with me, ah  
_

_ You're a real-life fantasy  
_

_ You're a real-life fantasy  
_

_ But you're moving so carefully  
_

_ Let's start living dangerously, whoah _

_ Talk to me, baby  
_

_ I'm going blind from this sweet craving  
_

_ Whoa-oh  
_

_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_

Ah ya ya ya ya

_ I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
_

_Walk for me, baby_ ** (walk for me now)**

_I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh_

_Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy_

Ah ya ya ya ya

** I keep on hoping  
**

**We'll eat cake by the ocean** _(ooh, aah)_

Ah ya ya ya ya

_ I keep on hoping  
_

_We'll eat cake by the ocean_ **(ooh, aah)**

Ah ya ya ya ya

** I keep on hoping  
**

**We'll eat cake by the ocean** _(ooh, aah)_

** You're fucking delicious  
**

** Talk to me, girl **

** Talk to me, baby  
**

** I'm going blind from this sweet-sweet craving  
**

** Whoa-oh  
**

**Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy**

Ah ya ya ya ya

** I keep on hoping  
**

** We'll eat cake by the ocean  
**

**Walk for me, baby** _ (walk for me now)_

** I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa-oh  
**

**Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy**

Ah ya ya ya ya

_ I keep on hoping  
_

_ We'll eat cake by the ocean _

** Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life **

**Confetti, I'm ready, I need it every night**

_ Red velvet, vanilla,  
_

_Chocolate in my life_ **(ah ya ya ya ya)**

** I keep on hoping  
**

**We'll eat cake by the ocean**"

"Now we have see you again" Mal said

"**It's been a long day without you, my friend  
**

** And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
**

** We've come a long way from where we began  
**

** Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
**

** When I see you again **

_ Damn, who knew all the planes we flew _

_ Good things we've been through  
_

_ That I'll be standing right here  
_

_ Talking to you about another path I  
_

_ Know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
_

_ But something told me that it wouldn't last  
_

_ Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture  
_

_ Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place _

_ How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got? _

_ Everything I went through you were standing there by my side _

_ And now you gonna be with me for the last ride _

** It's been a long day without you, my friend **

** And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again **

** We've come a long way from where we began **

** Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again **

** When I see you again **

Ohhhhh Ohhhhh 

Ohhhhh Ohhhhh 

Ahhhhh Ahhhhh 

_ First you both go out your way _

_ And the vibe is feeling strong and what's _

_ Small turn to a friendship, a friendship _

_ Turn into a bond and that bond will never _

_ Be broken and the love will never get lost _

_ And when brotherhood come first then the line _

_ Will never be crossed established it on our own _

_ When that line had to be drawn and that line is what _

_ We reach so remember me when I'm gone _

_ How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got? _

_ Everything I went through you were standing there by my side _

_ And now you gonna be with me for the last ride _

** So let the light guide your way, hold every memory **

** As you go and every road you take will always lead you home **

** It's been a long day without you, my friend **

** And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again **

** We've come a long way from where we began **

** Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again **

**When I see you again**"

Mal and Malice were good Evie will say they were better now than they were 4 or 5 years ago

On stage Mal was looking into the crowd when she spotted a familiar face, a face of someone she loved. It was Evie. Mal knew she couldn't leave the stage in the middle of the concert but after the last song she would have her security guard find her and bring her backstage.

"Sadly this is the last song" Malice said

"So lets get to it" Jay said

"**Summer after high school when we first met**

**We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead**

**And on my 18th Birthday**

**We got matching tattoos**

**Used to steal your parents' liquor**

**And climb to the roof**

**Talk about our future**

**Like we had a clue**

**Never planned that one day**

**I'd be losing you**

**In another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash**

**Never one without the other, we made a pact**

**Sometimes when I miss you**

**I put those records on** _ (Whoa)_

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**

**Saw you downtown singing the Blues**

**It's time to face the music**

**I'm no longer your muse**

**But in another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

**The one that got away**

**All this money can't buy me a time machine** _(No)_

**Can't replace you with a million rings** _ (No)_

**I should've told you what you meant to me** _(Whoa)_

**'Cause now I pay the price**

**In another life**

**I would be your girl**

**We'd keep all our promises**

**Be us against the world**

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one_

**In another life**

**I would make you stay**

**So I don't have to say**

**You were the one that got away**

**The one that got away**"

"That's the last song we'll see you guys next time" Mal said

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

I ran of stage once we were done and I went to find Aziz

"AZIZ, AZIZ, AZIZ" I yelled

"What Mal? Are you ok? Are the others ok?" Aziz asked

"I need you to find a person who was in the crowed her name is Evie, Find her and bring her backstage" I said

"Ok any reason why" Aziz asked

"Ya she stole my heart 4 years ago" I said smiling

Aziz just raised and eyebrow but left to find her

I ran back to the room were Malice was probably wondering why I ran. I got back to the back room and saw Malice pacing around until he saw me

"Why did you leave so fast Mal?" He asked

"I saw her" I said

"Are you sure your not just seeing things" He said

"No, I saw her" I said

"Ok but did you find her?" He asked

"No I ran to find Aziz, If I went to look for her myself I would be trampled by fans" I said like it was obvious

"Ok so Aziz went to find her" He said, like he was talking to himself

We waited for 5 minutes, when we heard a knocking on the door

"HEY MAL OR MAILCIE I FOUND HER" He yelled form the other side of the door

"Come in" I yelled

Aziz came in and then the most beautiful person I saw and had

"Mal this is her right" Aziz asked

I couldent speak I was so mesmerized by Evie's beauty

"Yes it is thanks Aziz" Malice said for me

"Hey Evie" I said

"Hey Mal and Malice" Evie said in the most wonderful voice

"Hey Evie" Malice said

"How are you Mal" Evie asked

"Im good" I said "How about you?"

"Im ok thank you" She said

"Hey guy- Who's this?" Jay said, as he and Carlos walked in

I looked at them and I knew I had a lot to explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in my One-Shots chapter I would have this out yesterday, I fell asleep before I posted it so here we are :)


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal explains everything and Just friends? (WARNING- Sexual content not smut yet tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKKKK, ok Ill try to get the rest of the one shots out before New years, I have been shit at updating, I do my one shots and I forget about this one, I have ideas until chapter 50 but Idk if Im going to cut those out or use them, Idk how long this will be soo. 
> 
> Also i forgot to mention that Mal and Evie and Malice and Audrey are 22, Jay is 23, Carlos and Jane are 21
> 
> Also that means they were 18 and in there senior year so they transferred schools

**Third Person Pov**

After Mal explained everything the 2 boys were socked.

"So Mal when did you start this band?" Evie said

"Well It was a few months after we moved here, we meet Jay and Carlos in a park and then we became friends and 3 years ago me and Malice moved out of my moms place and rented and apartment and they we started this band and grew a little" Mal said

"Thats super cool Mal" Evie said smiling

"So what are you doing here Evie?" Malice said before Mal could

"Well Im here for my fashion and to see what I can do here and Im meeting someone tomorrow" Evie said

"Hey guys can you give me and Evie a little bit please" Mal said

Obvious Malice knew what Mal wanted and took Jay and Carlos with him

"Of course Mal we'll be waiting in the van" Malice said before closing the door

"Evie we need to talk about us" Mal said emphasizing Us

"We do, but I think its best If we take sometime before rushing into things" Evie said

"Ok" Mal said

They fell into a silence and since they were siting next to each other it was hard not to look at one another, before you knew it Evie started staring at Mal's lips and when Mal noticed she started to stare at Evie's, Evie put her hand on Mal's thigh and that sent shivers through Mal and like magnets they closed the space between them and started to kiss at first it was sweet and innocent and it turned deep and passionate then it was a little rough and demanding, Mal then picked Evie up and Evie wrapped her legs around Mal's waist and Mal pushed her up against the wall that caused Evie to groan, Evie then proceeded to slid her hand down to Mal's pants and rub the bulge that was there causing Mal to let out a little moan. Mal went at Evie's neck and started to suck and bite and lick there while Evie let out quite moans when Mal left little marks on her, then went back to her mouth and because they need air they broke apart. They said they were going to take things slow and that looked like that was not the case but then Malice knocked on the door and told them it was 10pm an they need to go. Mal and Evie exchanged numbers so they can communicate and they opened the door they said there goodbyes and left. Mal hoped that would not be the last time she had that experience. Little did she know what was to come when she went to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short im doing this and its 3 am pst and im tired and needing to get shit done, ill make longer ones soon


	6. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal gets a surprise at her apartment

**Third Person Pov**

They were driving to the apartment and Mal was wondering when her and Evie can get back together.

"Hey Mal what happened in there?" Malice

_ 'Mal started to think about Evie rubbing her'_

"Oh not much just you know talking about us" Mal half lied

"Cool" Malice said

They sat in silence till they arrived at there apartment

"What do you want to do? Just watch Netflix?" Malice suggested

"Sure" Mal said

They ran into Evie, Jane and Audrey

"Hey guys, do you guys live here too?" Evie asked

"Yep" Mal said

"Same for you Im guessing" Malice said, Evie nodded to his question

"Its nice to see you again" Audrey said with a nodding Jane

"Same" Malice said

"What floor do you guys live on?" Mal asked

"We live on floor 15, What about you guys?" Evie said

"We live on floor 13, So were 2 floors away from each other" Mal said

"Cool, well maybe one day we should meet to you know just to talk about the last 4 yrs"

"Yeah, cool, Bye Evie, Jane and Audrey" Mal said

"Bye" They said leaving

"Well wasn't that interesting" Malice said

"Yeah you could say that again" Mal said

Mal started to think _'Does this mean I have a chance with Evie'_

"Hey Mal lets go" Malice said from down the hall and snapping Mal out of her thoughts

"Coming" Mal yelled running after her brother

They watched Netflix and ordered some pizza

This next week was going to be crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be short but soon it will get interesting😁😏😉
> 
> Next chapter will contain a time skip


	7. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal has a meeting and Evie gets to go with Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short srry :(

**Third Person Pov**

Its been a week Mal and Evie have gotten closer, they will be alone and start making out again but Its always ends with them just being friends. Mal got a call from her mom and her mom told her to come to the meeting with Evie. So Mal, Malice, Jay, Carlos and Evie were on there way to the office where her mom worked. They arrived and made there way to the 9th floor and knocked on the door.

"Come in" A muffled sound of Maleficent voice was heard

They opened the door and sat at the chairs there. Mal and Evie were scared that Maleficent would not want Evie to continue to see the band.

"So Evie how are you?" Maleficent asked

"Im good ma'am" Evie responded

"Good, Mal do you know why I called this meeting today" Maleficent asked

"To talk about the band?" Mal said but sounded like a question

"That and about Evie" Maleficent said looking at Evie

"Mom I dont need you to make decisions for me, If I want Evie to stay here as my friend than she stays" Mal said and Malice nodded in tow

"Settle down Mal, Ill let Evie stay if she can help you in the band we have 4 band members and 2 singers, Have Evie sing with you sometime and Ill let Evie stay" Maleficent said

"Ok we can do that, right?" Mal asked Malice and Evie who nodded

"Ok You have a concert tomorrow and Ill see If Evie has what it takes, than another concert than you have another meeting, Ill see you then" Maleficent said waving them out of the office 

* * *

Mal was currently writing songs to practice with Evie and maybe Malice before tomorrow. She was worried about what he mother would do If she didn't have good songs to write. She had a few songs for her and Evie to practice like Love the way you lie it was like a rap song with Evie singing it didn't have a meaning to it really just something that Mal thought was cool and what was in her brain. Maleficent called and said that they were doing 8 songs so Mal was rushing a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but soon it will get really amazing, here's a hint soon will introduce 2 new characters, Mal and Evie will have a update, Get ready


	8. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie and the boys do there concert, when they start leaving 2 kids come out of no where and clam they know Mal and Malice's father, Who are they? What do they want? And How do they know there dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- CONTAINS SMUT
> 
> Love the way you lie by Eminem and Rihanna, Love the way you lie pt.2 by Rihanna and Eminem, Make me wanna die by The Pretty Reckless, I Luv U by Sofia Carson and R3HAB, Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, Sweet dreams (Are Made of This) by Eurythmics, The monster by Eminem and Rihanna, Mad World by Gary Jules and Michael Andrews, 
> 
> (Mal-Bold, Evie-Italics, Both-Bold and Italics, Malice- Underline)

**Third Person Pov**

Mal and the gang were getting ready for the big moment where Evie would sing with them and Maleficent would be there, to say they were nervous was an under statement. They were sweating badly. Mal and Evie practiced the songs they wrote. Maleficent changed the concert form regular to Explicit concert, So there were warnings.

* * *

Warnings- 15 or older only

First Explicit Concert

First: Is that no one was harmed

Seconded: May contain talk about abuse but, No one was abused

Third: This may contain talk about mental illnesses, No one has a mental illness on the Dragons

Forth: Talk about going crazy, No one on the Dragons is going crazy

Fifth: Sexual Content

Sixth: Talks about death, No one is dying

Every Dragon member is single, talk's about relationships, No one is in a relationship

The Dragons will take a 5 minute break after songs than come and finish 

-Thank You

Sincerely, The Dragons + Manager

* * *

They were getting dressed in there own dressing rooms, Mal and Evie were already dressed, Evie in a Red shirt with a blue semi-long skirt and Mal in ripped jeans and a white tee shirt and a purple leather jacket. They boys were getting ready, Malice was wearing Blue jeans and a black tee shirt with a green leather jacket, Jay was wearing a red sweats and a yellow tank top with a black vest, Carlos was wearing white sweats and a back shirt with paw prints on it. They were ready and they had to start the show. Mal, Malice, Jay and Carlos walked out and for an explicit concert there were a lot of people.

"Hey guys" Mal said

"What's going on New York?" Malice yelled receiving a loud cheer

"Were going to sing 4 songs take a 5 minute break than come back and do the other 4" Jay said

"Today we have a guess, She might be joining The Dragons but will only be there sometimes" Mal said

"She will be a vocalist, along with me and Mal" Malice said

"And Here she is Evie" Mal said

Evie walked on the stage and the crowed went wild, Evie already had her mic on and they were ready to sing now

"Hello, Everyone" Evie said getting more cheers

"Were going to be singing Love the way you lie" Mal said as the beat started

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_ But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts _

_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_ But that's alright, because I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

**I can't tell you what it really is**

**I can only tell you what it feels like**

**And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe**

**I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight**

**As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight**

**High off of love drunk from my hate**

**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer**

**I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown**

**She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me,**

**And I love it, wait**

**Where you going, I'm leaving you**

**No you ain't, come back**

**We're running right back, here we go again**

**It's so insane 'cause when it's going good, it's going great**

**I'm Superman, with the wind at her back, she's Lois Lane**

**But when it's bad, it's awful**

**I feel so ashamed, I snapped, who's that dude**

**I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her**

**I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_ But that's alright, because I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

**You ever love somebody so much**

**You can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet**

**And neither one of you, even know what hit 'em,**

**Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em**

**Now you're getting fucking sick, of looking at 'em**

**You swore you've never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em,**

**Now you're in each others face,**

**Spewing venom, and these words, when you spit 'em**

**You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em,**

**Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments, when you're in 'em**

**It's the rage that's the culprit, it controls you both**

**So they say it's best, to go your separate ways,**

**Guess that they don't know ya 'cause today, that was yesterday**

**Yesterday is over, it's a different day**

**Sound like broken records, playin' over, but you promised her**

**Next time you'll show restraint**

**You don't get another chance,**

**Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again**

**Now you get to watch her leave,**

**Out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane**

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_ But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts _

_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_ But that's alright, because I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

**Now I know we said things, did things**

**That we didn't mean and we fall back into the same patterns**

**Same routine, but your temper's just as bad, as mine is**

**You're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded**

**Baby please come back, it wasn't you,**

**Baby it was me, maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**

**Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano**

**All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now**

**Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk**

**Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk,**

**Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball**

**Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall**

**Next time, there will be no next time**

**I apologize even though I know it's lies**

**I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar**

**If she ever tries to fucking leave again**

**I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_ But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts _

_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_ But that's alright, because I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie" _

They heard cheers, they liked Evie and the song. That was a good thing. Evie gets more time to sing.

"_ On the first page of our story _

_ The future seemed so bright _

_ Then this thing turned out so evil _

_ I don't know why I'm still surprised _

_ Even angels have their wicked schemes _

_ And you take that to new extremes _

_ But you'll always be my hero _

_ Even though you've lost your mind _

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_ But that's all right because I like the way it hurts _

_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_ But that's all right because I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

_ Oh, I love the way you lie _

_ Now there's gravel in our voices _

_ Glass is shattered from the fight _

_ In this tug of war, you'll always win _

_ Even when I'm right _

_ 'Cause you feed me fables from your head _

_ With violent words and empty threats _

_ And it's sick that all these battles _

_ Are what keeps me satisfied _

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_ But that's all right because I like the way it hurts _

_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_ But that's all right because I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

_ Oh, I love the way you lie _

_ So maybe I'm a masochist _

_ I try to run but I don't want to ever leave _

_ 'Til the walls are goin' up _

_ In smoke with all our memories _

**This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face**

**Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**

**Hush baby, speak softly, tell me how awfully sorry**

**That you pushed me into the coffee table last night**

**So I can push you off me**

**Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**

**Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy**

**Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me**

**Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me**

**Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the**

**Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we**

**Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs**

**That we'll have each others backs, 'cause we're that lucky**

**Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,**

**You hit me twice, yeah, but who's counting?**

**I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count**

**But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**

**Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counseling**

**This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand**

**Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it**

**With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _

_ But that's all right because I like the way it hurts _

_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _

_ But that's all right because I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie _

_ I love the way you lie" _

"Next is one song that Ive been writing for a while now" Mal said

"Hit it" Malice said

"_You Make me wanna die_

_Take me I'm alive_

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything looks better when the sun goes down_

**I had everything**

**Opportunities for eternity**

**And I could belong to the night**

**Then your eyes**

**Your eyes**

**I can see in your eyes**

**Your eyes**

**You make me wanna die**

**I'll never be good enough**

**You make me wanna die**

**And everything you love will burn up in the light**

**And every time I look inside your eyes**

**You make me wanna die**

**Taste me drink my soul**

**Show me all the things that I shouldn't know**

**When there's a blue moon on the rise**

**I had everything**

**Opportunities for eternity**

**And I could belong to the night**

_Then your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_Everything in your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

**I'll never be good enough**

**You make me wanna die**

**And everything you love will burn up in the light**

**And every time I look inside your eyes**

**You make me wanna die**

**I would die for you my love**

**My love**

**I would lie for you my love**

**My love ** _(You make me wanna die)_

**I would steal for you my love**

**My love ** _(You make me wanna die)_

**And I would die for you my love, my love**

**We'll burn up in the light**

**And every time I look inside your eyes**

**I'm burning in the light, look inside your eyes**

**I'm burning in the light, look inside your eyes**

**You make me wanna die**"

"Next We have a song that Evie wrote, Its called I Luv U" Mal said

"_You the type of girl to write a song about_

_You're laid back, nobody know what's on your mind_

_We been fucking for a while now_

**(We been fucking for a while now)**

_ And I've been falling for a while now _

_ You say that everything with you is fine _

_ Even though we're always hanging out _

_ I get the feeling that you're not around, yeah _

_ We were always up to something _

_ Now you're all in your head _

_ I love you _

_ But I wish it wasn't true _

_ 'Cause I know you think of her _

_ When I'm lying next to you _

_ I love you _

_ And I don't know what to do _

_ 'Cause you can't get over her _

_ And I can't get over you" _

**(Beat drops)**

_ "You the type of girl to tell your mom about _

_ You're laid back, been running circles 'round my mind _

_ I been falling for a while now _

**(I been falling, I been falling, I been falling)**

_But you been lying for a while now_

_You say that everything with you is fine_

_Even though we're always hanging out_

_I get the feeling that you're not around, yeah_

_We were always up to something_

_Now you're all in your head_

_I love you_

_But I wish it wasn't true_

_'Cause I know you think of her_

_When I'm lying next to you_

_I love you_

_And I don't know what to do_

_'Cause you can't get over her_

_And I can't get over you_

_(I can't get over you)"_

**(Beat drops)**

"_I love you_

_ And I don't know what to do _

_ 'Cause you can't get over her _

_ And I can't get over you _"

"We'll be back in 5 minutes" Malice said

"Were going to my dressing room" Mal said motioning to Evie and herself

"Ok were going to grab some water and light snacks" Malice said

"Ok" Mal said grabbing Evie and running

"Mal what are you-" Evie got caught up with Mal's lips on her's

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

I kissed Evie and it looks like she has the same idea. We didn't have a lot of time so we had to be quick and quite. I brought her to the couch that we have in my dressing room and I started to remove her underwear, I heard her breath hitch. I used my thumb to tease her a little, I thumbed her clit and I heard her moan a little

"Mal...Mal please" Evie whispered/moaned quietly

I started to take off my pants and boxers. With how wet she was I didn't need any lube. I lifted her legs up and slowly slid into her. She moaned a little louder, I put my hand on her mouth. I started to move faster, deeper, harder.

"M..Mal" Evie moaned but it was muffled by my hand

"Mal...Harder..Please" Evie moaned

"Ok princess" I said going harder and faster

Evie was quickly coming to her high, I head the guys yell 2 minutes, so I started to trust harder and faster so we can both finish.

"M..Mal Im going to cum.....MAL" Evie yelled but was muffled by my lips, She came hard, her walls were clenching my dick.

I started to trust more, while she was still coming down from her high, her walls clenched and I quickly reached my peak. I came insider her and I started to slow my movements.

"GUYS LETS GO" Malice yelled

I quickly gave her, her underwear and I put on my boxers and pants

"Mal that was great" Evie said giving me a little kiss

"That what friends do" I knew that was a lie and she knew it to

"Sure" Evie replied as we ran to the stage 

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

"And were back, Next were going to be singing Señorita" Mal said

"Hit it" Mal yelled

"_I love it when you call me señorita_

_ I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya _

_ But every touch is ooh la la la _

_ It's true, la la la _

_ Ooh, I should be running _

_ Ooh, you keep me coming for you _

**Land in Miami**

**The air was hot from summer rain**

**Sweat dripping off me**

**Before I even knew her name, la la la**

**It felt like ooh la la la**

**Yeah no**

**Sapphire moonlight**

**We danced for hours in the sand**

**Tequila sunrise**

**Her body fit right in my hands, la la la**

**It felt like ooh la la la, yeah**

_ **I love it when you call me señorita** _

_ **I wish I could pretend I didn't need you** _

_ **But every touch is ooh la la la** _

_ **It's true, la la la** _

_ **Ooh, I should be running** _

_ **Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita** _

_ **I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you** _

_ **But every touch is ooh la la la** _

_ **It's true, la la la** _

_ **Ooh, I should be running** _

_ **Ooh, you keep me coming for ya** _

_ Locked in the hotel _

_ There's just some things that never change _

_ You say we're just friends _

_ But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la _

_ 'Cause you know it's been a long time coming _

_ Don't you let me fall _

_ Ooh, when your lips undress me _

_ Hooked on your tongue _

_ Ooh love, your kiss is deadly _

_ Don't stop _

_ **I love it when you call me señorita** _

_ **I wish I could pretend I didn't need you** _

_ **But every touch is ooh la la la** _

_ **It's true, la la la** _

_ **Ooh, I should be running** _

_ **Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita** _

_ **I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya** _

_ **But every touch is ooh la la la** _

_ **It's true, la la la** _

_ **Ooh, I should be running** _

_ **Ooh, you keep me coming for you** _

_ **All along I've been coming for you** _

_ **And I hope it meant something to you** _

_ **Call my name, I'll be coming for you** _

_ **Coming for you, coming for you, coming for you** _

_**For you**_ **(ooh, she loves it when I come)**

_ **For you** _

_ **Ooh, I should be running** _

_**Ooh, you keep me coming for you**_"

The crowed yelled really loud

"Next we have Sweet dreams" Malice said

"**Sweet dreams are made of this**

**Who am I to disagree?**

**I travel the world**

**And the seven seas,**

**Everybody's looking for something**

**Some of them want to use you**

_Some of them want to get used by you_

**Some of them want to abuse you**

Some of them want to be abused

_ (Ohh, Ohhhh, Ohh) _

Sweet dreams are made of this 

Who am I to disagree? 

I travel the world 

And the seven seas 

Everybody's looking for something 

_(Ohh, Ohhhh, Ohh)_

_(Ohh, Ohhhh, Ohh)_

Hold your head up 

**Keep your head up, movin' on**

Hold your head up, movin' on 

**Keep your head up, movin' on**

Hold your head up 

**Keep your head up, movin' on**

_ Hold your head up, movin' on _

**Keep your head up, movin' on**

**Some of them want to use you**

_ Some of them want to get used by you _

**Some of them want to abuse you**

Some of them want to be abused 

_(Ohh, Ohhhh, Ohh)_

**Sweet dreams are made of this**

**Who am I to disagree?**

**I travel the world**

**And the seven seas ** _ (Ohh, Ohhhh, Ohh) _

**Everybody's looking for something**

**Sweet dreams are made of this ** _ (Ohh, Ohhhh, Ohh) _

**Who am I to disagree?**

**I travel the world**

**And the seven seas ** _ (Ohh, Ohhhh, Ohh) _

**Everybody's looking for something**

**Sweet dreams are made of this**

**Who am I to disagree? ** _ (Ohh, Ohhhh, Ohh) _

**I travel the world**

**And the seven seas**

**Everybody's looking for something** _(Ahhh, Ahhhh)_

**Sweet dreams are made of this**

**Who am I to disagree?**

**I travel the world**

_(Ahhh, Ahhhh)_

**And the seven seas**

**Everybody's looking for something**

**Sweet dreams are made of this**

**Who am I to disagree? **

_(Ahhh, Ahhhh)_

**I travel the world **

_(Ahhh, Ahhhh)_

**And the seven seas,**

**Everybody's looking for something**

**Sweet dreams are made of this**

**Who am I to disagree?**

**I travel the world**

**And the seven seas, **

_(Ahhh, Ahhhh)_

**Everybody's looking for something"**

"Well that was a fun song" Mal said

"Next we have The monsters" Malice said

"Than after that is the last song" Evie said

"_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_ Get along with the voices inside of my head _

_ You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath _

_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy _

**I wanted the fame but not the cover of Newsweek**

**Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey**

**Wanted to receive attention for my music**

**Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me**

**For wantin' my cake, and eat it too, and wantin' it both ways**

**Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated**

**When I blew, see, but it was confusing**

**'Cause all I wanted to do's be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf**

**Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam**

**Ooh! Hit the lottery, ooh-wee!**

**But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet**

**It was like winnin' a used mink**

**Ironic 'cause I think I'm gettin' so huge I need a shrink**

**I'm beginnin' to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep**

**Going coo-coo and kooky as Kool Keith**

**But I'm actually weirder than you think, 'cause I'm**

_ I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed _

_ Get along with the voices inside of my head _

_ You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath _

_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy _

_Well, that's nothin'_ (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) 

_Well, that's nothin'_ (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) 

**Now, I ain't much of a poet**

**But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment**

**And don't squander it**

**'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow**

So I keep conjurin'

Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

Yeah, ponderin' will do you wonders

No wonder you're losing your mind, the way it wanders

Yodel-odel-ay-hee-hoo!

**I think it went wanderin' off down yonder**

**And stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen**

**'Cause I need an interventionist**

**To intervene between me and this monster**

**And save me from myself and all this conflict**

**'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me**

**And I can't conquer it**

**My OCD is conkin' me in the head, keep knockin'**

**Nobody's home, I'm sleepwalkin'**

**I'm just relayin' what the voice in my head's sayin'**

**Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the**

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's nothin' _ (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) 

_Well, that's nothin'_ (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) 

**Call me crazy, but I have this vision**

**One day that I'll walk amongst you a regular civilian**

**But until then, drums get killed and**

**I'm comin' straight at MC's, blood gets spilled and**

**I'll take it back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track**

**Give every kid who got played that pumped-up feelin'**

**And shit to say back to the kids who played him**

**I ain't here to save the fuckin' children**

**But if one kid out of a hundred million**

**Who are going through a struggle feels it**

**And relates, that's great, it's payback, Russell Wilson**

**Falling way back in the draft**

**Turn nothin' into somethin', still can**

Make that, straw into gold chump, I will spin

Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack

**Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts**

**I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that**

It's nothin', I'm still friends with the 

_ I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed _

_ Get along with the voices inside of my head _

_ You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath _

_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy _

_ I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed _

_ Get along with the voices inside of my head _

_ You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath _

_ And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy _

_Well, that's nothin'_ (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) 

_Well, that's nothin'_ (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)

(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) "

"Sadly this is the last song, and beacase this turn out was so good" Malice started

"We will hopefully do more of this" Mal finished

"Now the last song is Mad world" Evie said

"**All around me are familiar faces**

**Worn out places, worn out faces**

**Bright and early for their daily races**

**Going nowhere, going nowhere**

**Their tears are filling up their glasses**

**No expression, no expression**

**Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow**

**No tomorrow, no tomorrow**

**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles it's a very very**

**Mad world, mad world**

**Children waiting for the day, they feel good**

**Happy birthday, happy birthday**

**Made to feel the way that every child should**

**Sit and listen, sit and listen**

**Went to school and I was very nervous**

**No one knew me, no one knew me**

**Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson**

**Look right through me, look right through me**

**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad**

**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**

**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take**

**When people run in circles it's a very very**

**Mad world, mad world**

**Enlarge your world**

**Mad world**"

"That's it everyone, Thank you all for coming and we'll see you soon" Mal said

As they went back Aziz needed to speak with Mal and Malice

"Mal and Malice may I speak with you" Aziz said

"Sure" They both responded

Aziz took them to the security booth and 2 kids were sitting there waiting

"What up? Why are there kids here?" Malice asked

"They said they needed to speak with you guys, It was an emergency" Aziz responded

"Ok, Kids what are your names?" Mal asked kindly

"My name is Hadie and Im 13" Hadie responded

"Im Dizzy and Im 13 too" Dizzy responded

"Ok, Dizzy and Hadie what did you guys want to talk about that was such and emergency?" Malice asked in a gentler tone

"Well, We are your siblings" Hadie responded

"Your dad is our dad, Were your half sibling" Dizzy responded with a giant smile on her face

"WHAT?" Mal and Malice both yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was interesting, this was my first Smut. Ill get the next chapter out soon mabey Monday😁💜💙


	9. Siblings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadie and Dizzy are supposedly Mal and Malice, How did they find them? Why are they here? How will there friends react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes (NEW FIC WARING) Look at the notes to see what it would be. Your opinions count!!!!

**Third Person Pov**

"WHAT?" Mal and Malice yelled

"Yeah?" Hadie responded kinda confused

"How did you get here? Why are you here? How did you guys find us?" Mal just started questioning

"Slow down Mal, Can I talk to you outside real fast" Malice said and Mal nodded

They walked outside and were both quite for a few minutes trying to process what they just heard. They had two younger siblings, That's alot to take in for them since its just been the two of them for 22 years and now there life gets turned upside down with this. Two kids come in and saw there, there siblings, thats a hard pill to swallow. There's only one way to solve this, If they show some kind of powers, than there are related to them. Mal has the heritage of a dragon, like she is always warm, eye's glow, like's head pats, loves to mark there territory, and have any kind of power over someone or thing. Malice has powers of a dragon, he can be warm when he wants to, his eye's glow and his palms can be set on fire. While these kids would have here dad's power. Hades. Thee two of them have to have some of his power's, Mal can talk to ghost or spirits and understand them, while Malice can have his hair smoke. These kids would have to have multiple of those traits.

"M, what do we do if they are related to us?" Malice asked Mal

"I guess we just deal with it and take them in, and upgrade our apartment or get them one" Mal said kinda freaked

"Yeah I guess" Malice responded

"What do we do with them now?" Mal said

"I guess we get Aziz to leave and we see if they have any powers" Malice responded

"Ok, Ok" Mal let out a breath

"Lets go back in" Malice said

They went back in and told Aziz he can wait for a bit outside. When Aziz went outside to not disturb them. Mal and Malice just paced a little. They settled back down after a minute or two. They sat on the other side of the kids.

"We know you know that If you are his kids, your special. Show us what kind of 'Special' ability's you have?" Mal said with a raised eyebrow

Hadies stood up and he conjured his magic and his hair blew up in a fire. He sat back down and Dizzy stood up. She was contacting the spirits to have them come to her, She new Mal could sense ghost, so she called all of her friend. Dizzy opened her eye's and they were glowing a blue hue.

"Hey Mal, Look at all the spirits that are here" Dizzy said

Mal raised an eyebrow and looked around her magic caught 4 spirits all around Dizzy. She contacted one of the ghost, he turned to look at her, She asked if he knew the girl he was next to. The ghost said yes, he was her friend.

"Ok, You can contact and summon spirits, and you can lit you hair on fire. Fine your our siblings but that sill doesn't answer why your here? or How you found us?" Mal said

"We came her because we needed to explore and learn more and needed to know more about our older siblings" Hadie said

"And we found you because dad talked about you, and how leaving was a mistake. But he didn't have the guts to come here and face you. So we looked you guys up and found out you guy's live in New York and we bought 2 tickets and flew here. We found a poster of you guys while walking to find a person to ask if they knew you. We came strait here we tried to buy a ticket but we were not of age, so we tried to jump the gate and that's when Aziz your body guard took us here and asked what we were trying to do. We said that were related to you and he didn't believe us so he waited here with us while your concert went on than left and got you guys" Dizzy said

Mal and Malice took a minute or two to process that

"Well If your going to be staying here lets get you guys situated and lets introduce you to our friends" Malice said

They started to make there way back to the van were Evie texted them that they backed up and are waiting in the van. They told Aziz that there were half siblings, and he would be seeing them a lot more. Aziz made sure to order snacks for them so when they came to the concerts. They finally made there way to the van and told there younger brother and sister no magic, They opened the doors and let the kid in first and than they climbed in and saw that the boys and Evie had a raised eyebrow, a sign that they were confused. They had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are finaly finished at 12:39, I had way two many Dr.Peppers
> 
> I am thinking a new fic called, Mevie/Malive Smut One-shots, Were it would be ton's of kinky and dirty and hardcore smut and Dominant and Submissiveness, alot would be Mal a top/Dom and Evie a bottom/sub, but some might be Dom Evie and Sub Mal, and still with G!P Mal because it makes it more kinkier. Would you guys like that, I have a few ideas already for that but let me know :)💙💜


	10. Surprise! and Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Malice show Dizzy and Hadie to the boy's and Evie. Evie gets a call and has to leave but what happens when she leaves and tells Mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT
> 
> Time skip in this
> 
> Song: Never be alone by Shawn Mendes

**Third Person Pov**

After some explaining to the boys and Evie about Hadie and Dizzy. They started to leaving and head to the apartments, Malice dropped of Jay and Carlos at there house, while Mal and Evie were talking about the weekend. Hadie and Dizzy were asleep cause they had a long flight. They finally arrived a the apartments and got out of the van, since Hadie and Dizzy were still asleep, Malice picked up Hadie and Mal picked up Dizzy and carried them to the elevator and since there apartment had 3 bedrooms apartment, but the spare bedroom only had 1 bed so they knew they had to buy another bed and that was going to be some money. But they would do that tomorrow, They went up to there floor and said bye to Evie and started to head to there room. They put the kids on the bed together and closed the door.

Mal sighed "Long day huh?" Mal said plopping on the couch

"Yeah, wanna order food again?" Malice asked not feeling like cooking anything, he too was on the couch

"Yeah sure, What do you want?" Mal asked

"What about......Chines food from Panda express" Malice suggested

"Sure" Mal said ordering there food

Sometime later there food came and they ate while watching TV. Than they talked for a bit about the kids and than went to bed. 

* * *

**Third Person Pov (Its been 2 weeks)**

Evie has been getting sick since last week but other than that she was happy. Early that morning Evie got a call at 7:30 and was told that she was going to Japan for her Evie's 4 hearts line and she was so happy. She told Jane and Audrey and they were happy. She was going to go tell Mal and Malice. She went to the elevator and went down to the 13th floor and went to room 13. She knocked on the door and Mal opened up, she apparently just woke up cause she was still in boxers and was in a grey shirt. Evie would never admit it but she saw that Mal had a boner probably from morning wood.

"Hey Evie, Whats up?" Mal asked

"Oh nothing, just came to tell you some news" Evie said excitedly

"Ok, and whats this good news?" Mal asked

"Well I've been asked to go Japan for my cloths and present them to the person head of the cloths that stay in the stores" Evie said getting more happier

"How long will you be gone?" Mal said smiling

"2 weeks at least and I leave tomorrow" Evie said

"Im so happy for you E" Mal said going to give Evie a hug, They hugged and Evie felt blush coming up when she felt Mal's boner poking her. Apparently Mal felt it to cause she pulled away from Evie with her eyes wide open

"Hey, Eves I need to go to the bathroom, come in and you can wait on the couch. I just need to go finish getting dressed" Mal said nervously 

Mal went to the bathroom room to take care of her hard on. Evie knew what she was doing so, Evie was feeling pretty horny, She has been having mood swings lately but she thought thats what young people in there early 20's do any way. She waited for Mal to enter the bathroom, Mal didn't close the door all the way so when Evie snuck into the room she saw Mal take off her boxers and Evie saw Mal's dick, Evie was even more horny than she was a second ago. Evie watched Mal stroke her big friend, and Mal started to let out little moans, Evie knew how wet she was getting, So she put her hand down to her skirt and lifted it up and rubbed over her panties she was soaking wet. Evie knew she wanted Mal to fuck her hard. Evie waked into the bathroom and startling Mal in the process, Evie walked over and grabbed Mal's dick and put her mouth on it and kissed the tip of it and licked it. Mal opened her month to speak but she got caught of guard by Evie putting it all in her mouth. Mal moaned so loud at that, Evie kept sucking Mal and Mal was getting ready to cum.

"E.....Evie I-Im going to c-cum, ahhh Evie.... Im c-cu-" Mal was caught off by cumming in Evie's mouth, Mal opened her mouth and moaned.

"Mal please, I need you to fuck me" Evie moaned after swallowing all of Mal's cum

"Are you sure" Mal said a little breathless, as she put her boxer back on

"I've never been more sure of anything else, please Mal" Evie whined

Mal picked Evie up and started to kiss her neck, Mal bit down on Evie's neck and smoothed it out with her tongue that made Evie moan. Mal let down Evie and pushed her against the door. Mal knew Malice would not be home for a while, Cause he was enrolling Dizzy and Hadie in a school near by and than going shopping for other stuff.

Evie went to take Mal to the bed but this time Mal's grip was harsh, and Evie soon found both of her hands pinned up above her head.

“Were are your manners Evie, No touch yet” Mal teased, licking into the other girl’s mouth teasingly

Evie whined, grinding her hips into Mal purposefully

“So impatient,” Mal commented, moving down to leave open-mouthed kisses along a tan neck. With every lick and bite, Evie was becoming more restless, and her grinding was getting more forceful. Mal's boxers were becoming more tight

“Don’t move,” she warned, releasing Evie's hands in order to take them off. She took of her boxers but not before the other girl was taking of her skirt

Mal growled at the sight, grabbing a small waist and spinning Evie around until the front of her body was pressed up against the door

“What did I say?” Mal asked, the front of her body melding with the back of Evie

The girl didn’t give a verbal response, opting to push her hips back until Mal’s length was between her legs. She ground down on it, biting her lip at the much-needed contact

Mal wanted to moan as her shaft became coated with Evie's excitement but didn't

“I should punish you, you know,” she replied, using her foot to kick Evie’s legs further apart

When she complied, Mal reached around to run a finger through slick folds. She circled Evie’s clit, slowly, teasingly

“M...Mal,” Evie whined, feeling Mal's tip brushing along her entrance and trying to align them

“Did you say something?” Mal hummed, fully enjoying making the girl squirm

Evie huffed in reply, enjoying the clit stimulation but needing something more

“If you want something, your gonna have to say the special word” Mal informed the other girl, sliding her fingers lower to barely dip into her

“M..Mal, please,” Evie begged, too aroused to put up a fight

“Good girl,” Mal praised, using her fingers to make sure she was in the right place before entering Evie slowly

The other girl gasped. Only the head was in, and she moved her hips back to take more of the girl, but Mal kept retreating just enough to not go any deeper.

If Evie’s groans were any indication, Mal was successfully driving her best friend mad. Her fingers were thoroughly soaked at this point, proof of how aroused she had made her. She brought them up to plump lips. “Taste yourself,” Mal demanded, unable to hold back her own moan as Evie eagerly wrapped her lips and tongue around Mal’s digits and sucked. Her dick twitched at the feeling, and Evie used the distraction to take more of it into her body.

Simultaneously they moaned together. Pale fingers extracted themselves out of a soft mouth before the feeling worked Mal up too much. Knowing what Evie wanted, Mal snaked her arms around the girl and kneaded her covered breasts harshly as she began to slowly thrust into her.

Evie met Mal’s motions with her own, finally taking the girl’s entire length. Once Mal was all the way in, it didn’t take long to push right into Evie’s g-spot, making the other girl gasp and push back harder.

Taking that as a sign Mal sped up her pace. Mal was tweaking hard nipples and listening to Evie’s quiet, broken vocalizations. After a while, the Princess was becoming increasingly tight, and Mal knew the girl was close. She felt nothing but pride as Evie’s ass pressed back into her and her walls gripped her impossibly harder. Evie came with a silent moan, while Mal came with a groan. Mal pulled out of Evie and put her boxer back on, Evie also got dressed and they barley fixed there hair and got to the living room before Malice came back to the apartment.

"Oh, Hey Evie" Malice said

Dizzy and Hadie came running in and Dizzy ran to Evie and Hadie ran to Mal. Mal and Hadie have bonded and Dizzy loved Evie because of her love for fashion. Mal loved that Evie and Dizzy were bonding over something they both loved. Mal and Hadie were bonding over singing and playing and electric guitar. Malice loved both of the kids and bonded with them.

"Hey Malice, Evie is going to japan for her clothing line" Mal yelled at her brother

"That's cool" Malice yelled back 

* * *

**Later that night**

Mal finished writing a song for Evie. She walked out to the living room and Evie and Malice were siting on the couch drinking some kind of alcohol. Evie was drink wine with shot a rum. Malice was drinking beer with a shot of vodka. Mal pored herself a glass of vodka. The kids were already asleep and tucked in. Mal sat on the couch next to Evie and joined them in talking and drinking.

After a while Malice went to the room to sleep. Mal knew that he was passed out, he never did well with his alcohol intake. She and Evie drank a little more and Evie was cuddling up to Mal.

"Hey E, I have a song for you" Mal said

"Ok lets here it" Evie said

Mal went to go get her acoustic guitar, Mal came back and sat down with Evie in front of her

Mal started to play and whistle before singing

"**I promise that one day I'll be around**

**I'll keep you safe**

**I'll keep you sound**

**Right now it's pretty crazy**

**And I don't know how to stop**

**Or slow it down**

**Hey**

**I know there are some things we need to talk about**

**And you can't stay**

**Just let me hold you for a little longer now**

**Take a piece of my heart**

**And make it all your own**

**So when we are apart**

**You'll never be alone**

**You'll never be alone**

**You'll never be alone**

**When you miss me close your eyes**

**I may be far but never gone**

**When you fall asleep tomorrow**

**Just remember that we lay under the same stars**

**And hey**

**I know there are some things we need to talk about**

**And you can't stay**

**Just let me hold you for a little longer now**

**And take a piece of my heart**

**And make it all your own**

**So when we are apart**

**You'll never be alone**

**You'll never be alone**

**You'll never be alone**

**You'll never be alone**

**You'll never be alone**

**You'll never be alone**

**And take a piece of my heart**

**And make it all your own**

**So when we are apart**

**You'll never be alone**

**You'll never be alone**"

Mal finished

"Mal that was beautiful" Evie said excitedly

"I know that you have to go, I need you to go sleep. Ill see you when you get back from Japan" Mal said

Evie got up and left. Mal got up and went to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed that I have been spelling From wrong and spelling it Form, I feel so fucking stupid. Im supposed to be in 10th grade but I think I might be a fucking 2nd grader. I swear that I will not do that again.
> 
> Anyway, The HSM Au will be pushed back till the 10th, cause I wanna get some more of this done and I need at least 3 days for HSM au to be perfect, the one shot smut's will be out next week on the 5th or the 6th. The 14th will bring some valentines one shots for both Smut and Non Smut, For the next week I will be working on the Dragons and One shots to get them up to date :) I will also warn you If I need time for school, but rn I think thats it:)
> 
> Also, side note I dont know what to get myself for Valentines, any suggestions please leave them:) <3 Luv U


	11. Cold? Flu? What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie was getting sick and went to doctor. Mal gets ready for another concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the time skips, But another time skip

**Third Person Pov**

Evie was sick and she has only been in Japan for 5 days, She was on her way to the doctor now to see why she's sick. Evie was in the parking lot of the hospital and for some reason she was scared, She didn't know what was wrong and that scared her to death basically. She walked in and the receptionist told her to sign release papers. So Evie sat down and started to sign them, she than gave it back to the receptionist and the receptionist took and gave it to a doctor who had 3 more of them. Evie sat down and waited for 3 hours and finally doctor called her to the room.

"Evie Queen" The doctor called

Evie got up and walked with the doctor to the room

"So Evie what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked

"Well I've been the throwing up alot and have headaches and my moods are out of control and my whole body aches" Evie said

"Ok, Well lets do some test and blood work and see whats wrong" The doctor said as she wrote some doctor things on her clip board

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"Ok Evie we have the test results back" The doctor announced when she walked into the room

"But we want to do one more on your stomach to see if you bladder is okay" She said

"Ok What do I have to do?" Evie asked

"Just lay back and Ill but some cold gel on your stomach and use this device to see what wrong with your bladder and other organs" The doctor said getting everything ready

Evie did as the doctor told her and the doctor also announced that all her test came back negative that nothing was wrong with her. The doctor wanted to check her bladder and other organs.

"Well lets see" The doctor said before gasping

"What? Whats wrong?" Evie asked worriedly

What the doctor told her was shocking 

* * *

"Mal I want to paint my half of the room" Dizzy said to Mal at the hardware store

"We cant we live in an apartment, Me and Malice are saving for a house and you cant paint a wall in an apartment" Mal said

"Ok" Dizzy announced sadly

"Look lets go home cause I have a concert in 2 days and I need to look through my song book" Mal said

"Can we get some McDonald's on the home?" Dizzy pleaded

"Fine but we have to get Hadie something" Mal said knowing Hadie would not be to happy if he didn't get food either or Malice "And Malice too" Mal grumbled the last part, Her brother was like a big kid.

"Come on lets go, I need to find a way to carry our food on my motorcycle"

"OK" Dizzy said before grabbing Mal's hand

Mal smiled because it was nice to have a younger sibling and not a 1 minute younger brother. They have yet to tell there mom, but they knew that she was going to be pissed.

But little did Mal know was that her life was about to turn upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR 1020 hits OMFG, This means so much to me 😁😁💜💙
> 
> Short chapter :( <3


	12. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whyyyy

**So my wifi went out and im not going to be able to write for a bit im saying maybe a week or so, I will be back as soon as I can **

**Im so mad I cant write I had so much planned to do**

**Please be patient Ill be back**

**Love Author**


	13. Surprise! and Going to Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal gets a surprise and after her concert she gets a one way flight to Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKK, Im late AHHH
> 
> Song-Mama said by Lukas Graham, In my Blood by Shawn Mendes, Hey everybody by 5 seconds of summer, Rejects by 5 seconds of summer, There's nothing holding me back by Shawn Mendes, Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes
> 
> (Mal-Bold, Malice-Italics, Both-Underline)

Mal was walking in the apartment building, That's when she got called to the front desk. Mal waked up to meet Jeffrey

"Hey Mal, someone came in here and said this was for you" Jeffrey said as he pulled a small cage from under the desk

"What is it?" Mal asked

"I believe it is a Frilled Dragon lizard" Jeffrey said

"And Im supposed to keep it??" Mal asked and looked at Jeffrey like he was crazy

"I believe so" Jeffrey said almost teasing Mal

"Your a jerk, Ughh, Fine give it here. Ill just go ask Malice for money to take care this thing" Mal said pissed at Jeffrey

"Bye Mal" Jeffrey said smirking cause he knew Mal would not know how to take care of it

Mal walked to the elevator and huffed, She could take care of it, right? I mean its just a lizard. The elevator door opened and Mal walked in, Mal just looked at the lizard and knew she had to name it, but she didn't know what to name it. Mal was thinking a little more and she decided to name it toothless, it went with there names as toothless is a type of Dragon and he is a dragon lizard it made sense. The Beep from the elevator scared Mal and she jumped. Mal walked out of the elevator and walked to her apartment she opened the door and saw Malice chasing Hadie

"What the hell did I walk into" Mal said confused as why Malice was chasing there brother

"He took 20 bucks from me" Malice said pouting as Hadie ran to his room that he and Dizzy shared

"And??" Mal said still confused

"That was a luck 20 dollar bill" Malice said still pouting

"Oh get of it you big baby, anyway I need your credit card" Mal said

"What?? Why??" Malice asked taking out his wallet

"I need to go to Petco" Mal said looking at her phone

"Why?? We don't have a pet" Malice was now confused

"I got a gift and it's a Frilled Dragon" Mal said looking at the cage that held the 5 inch dragon lizard

"That's cool, Here" Malice said handing Mal his card

"Thanks, Ill be back in a bit, bro" Mal said heading out the door

"K, see you later" Malice said going to the kitchen

Mal left and she walked back to the elevator with Toothless, Toothless was just chilling on a rock in his cage. Mal walked Into the elevator when she got a call from Evie, So Mal answered because why not

"Hey Evie" Mal said walking out of the elevator

"Hey Mal" Evie said sounding bit worried

"Hey wants wrong??" Mal said now concerned

It took Evie a minute to respond "Im sick that's all, 3 days and Ill see you soon Mal"

"Ok?...What are you doing tonight?" Mal said walked to the door and exited

"Um nothing..Probably just sleep why??" Evie responded curiously 

"Just wondering, hey expect a call later tonight" Mal said getting into her car

"Ok, Ill see you later than" Evie said yawning

"Ok, Ill see you Evie" Mal responded firing up her car

Mal started her Camaro. Mal had her car and she had a Harley-Davidson and it was purple with flames on the side with the word Dragon on the side too, Malice had a Jeep cause Mal doesn't really know why he chose a jeep 

* * *

After going to Petco Mal got a 40-gallon terrarium, a heating lamp, reptile bark, real wood and rock for hiding, a few branches and food and water dishes, Mal also got Crickets and cricket food and water and fresh fruits and veggies. Mal got everything to her apartment and Malice was helping her put it together, Mal and Malice were going to help teach the kids to take care of it. For money of course. But they have to give it 3 days to have him adjust. Mal checked the time and noticed they had 1 hour to get to Maddison square garden and Jay and Carlos were already getting set up

"Hey M, We need to leave like now" Mal said

"Ok, Ill go get dressed real fast" Malice said running to his room

"Hey Hadie, Dizzy, grab you jackets we need to leave now" Mal yelled running to her room to get dressed

"Ok" Dizzy yelled back

Mal came back out to find Hadie and Dizzy standing at the door, But no sign of Malice

"MALICE" Mal practically screamed

"Im coming, hold on" Malice yelled back

Malice came running out with his phone, He was wearing ripped green jeans and a black shirt with a purple leather jacket. Mal was wearing purple ripped jeans a purple tank top and black leather jacket. They were ready to go and they had 50 minuets and traffic to get to Maddison square garden

"Dizzy, Hadie lets go" Mal said as they opened the door

They ran to the elevator and got in and then got out and ran to the van they have for all there stuff. Malice was driving and they made it there in 20 minuets. They ran in and got ready and put there mics on and earplugs

"Hey take these" Mal said handing Dizzy and Hadie earplugs

"Thanks Mal" they said

"Your welcome, Now stay here and eat fruit snack and water we have to go on stage now, see you after so 2 hour. Love you" Mal said before walking on stage

"Ok, Love you to Mal"

Mal smiled and walked on stage after Malice walked on

"What's Up Maddison square" Mal yelled receiving loud cheers

"We have 5 song for you today" Malice said

"So some of you may know that when we were growing up we didn't have a lot of money and my dad left us so this song is about our life kinda" Mal said

"Frist Mama said" Mal continued before starting

"_When mama said that is was okay_

_Mama said that is was quite alright_

_Our kind of people had a bed for the night_

_And it was okay_

_Mama told us that we were good kids_

_And she told us never listen to the ones_

_Pointing nasty fingers and making fun_

_'Cause we were good kids_

**Remember asking my mom**

**Why we never travelled to exotic lands**

**We only ever really visit friends**

**Nothing to tell when the summer ends**

**We never really went buying clothes**

**Folks were passing the stuff in plenty loads**

**New shoes once a year and then**

**Out to play ball so we could ruin them**

_When mama said that is was okay_

_Mama said that it was quite alright_

_Our kind of people had a bed for the night_

_And it was okay_

_Mama told us we were good kids_

_And she told us never listen to the ones_

_Pointing nasty fingers and making fun_

_'Cause we were good kids_

**Don't get me wrong I didn't have it bad**

**I got enough lovin' from my mom**

**But I don't think she really understood**

**When I said that we wanted to deal in Hollywood**

**I told we might be singing on TV**

_The other kids were calling me a wannabe_

**The older kids they started bugging me**

**But now they're all standing right in front of me** _ (ha ha)_

_Mama said that is was okay_

_Mama said that it was quite alright_

_Our kind of people had a bed for the night_

_And it was okay_

_Mama told us we were good kids_

_And she told us never listen to the ones_

_Pointing nasty fingers and making fun_

_'Cause we were good kids_

**I know which place I'm from**

**I know my home**

**When I'm in doubt and struggling**

**That's were I think**

**And old friend can give advice**

**When new friends only know the half story**

**That's why I always keep them tight**

**And why I'm okay**

**I said I'm okay**

_You know what my mama said?_

_You know what she told me?_

_Mama said that is was okay_

_Mama said that it was quite alright_

_Our kind of people had a bed for the night_

_And it was okay_

_Mama told us that we were good kids_

_And she told us never listen to the ones_

_Pointing nasty fingers and making fun_

_'Cause we were good kids_

**My mama said that is was okay**

Babada baba

Babada baba

Babada baba

_My mama said that is was okay_

Babada baba

Babada baba

Babada baba

**My mama said that is was okay**"

They received a loud applause

"Now this song is mostly about my health" Mal started

"True die hard fans know that when I was younger I struggled with anxiety and depression, I had to take medicine for that. When I first got started I was so scared and nervous when starting show and sometimes its still like that but I wrote this song at the age of 16 and I want to share it with you guys" Mal finished

"It's called In my Blood" Mal said before starting

"**Help me, it's like the walls are caving in**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**But I just can't**

**It isn't in my blood**

**Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing**

**I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something**

**I could take to ease my mind slowly**

**Just have a drink and you'll feel better**

**Just take him home and you'll feel better**

**Keep telling me that it gets better**

**Does it ever?**

**Help me, it's like the walls are caving in**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**No medicine is strong enough**

**Someone help me**

**I'm crawling in my skin**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**But I just can't**

**It isn't in my blood**

**It isn't in my blood**

**I'm looking through my phone again, feeling anxious**

**Afraid to be alone again, I hate this**

**I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe, oh**

**Is there somebody who could**

**Help me, it's like the walls are caving in**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**No medicine is strong enough**

**Someone help me**

**I'm crawling in my skin**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**But I just can't**

**It isn't in my blood**

**It isn't in my blood**

**I need somebody now**

**I need somebody now**

**Someone to help me out**

**I need somebody now**

**Help me, it's like the walls are caving in**

**Sometimes I feel like giving up**

**But I just can't**

**It isn't in my blood**

**It isn't in my blood**

**It isn't in my blood**

**I need somebody now**

**It isn't in my blood**

**I need somebody now**

**It isn't in my blood**"

"This next song is for those who knows what it's like to have no money an its hard so we made this song" Malice said

"Next song is Hey Everybody!" Mal said

"**She maxed her credit cards and don't got a job**

**She pays for gas with all the change in her car**

_It's not the end of the road_

_Yeah, we've all been there before and it goes oh_

**He's walking home cause he can't pay for the bus**

**He needs a dollar but he ain't got enough**

_It's not the end of the world_

_Yeah, we've all been there before and it goes oh_

Hey everybody, we don't have to live this way

We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid

So what you say everybody? Gotta live it up today

We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid

**Don't have your rent and it's the first of the month** _ (where's my money)_

**Your bank account has got insufficient funds**

_We can't afford to give up_

_We gotta make our own luck and it goes oh_

**Work every weekend just to get out of town**

**Everyone says that you'll just turn back around**

**And what's ironic to me,**

**The ones that don't ever leave think that they know**

_Hey everybody, we don't have to live this way_

_We can all get some, yeah_

_We can all get paid_

_So what you say everybody?_

_Gotta live it up today_

We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid

Hey everybody, we don't have to live this way

We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid

**So what you say everybody? Gotta live it up today** _ (today)_

_We can all get some, yeah, we can all get paid_

**Say hey** _(gotta live it up today)_

_Whoa_** (yeah, we don't have to live this way)**"

"So the next song is when you don't fit in, in school" Malice said

"We all have these moments were we are like we don't fit in and we are like a reject" Mal said

"This song is for those people" Malice said

"The next song is called Rejects" Mal said before they started

"_Back at school_

_They all thought I was an outcast car crash_

**Hopeless fool, they said to me**

**And my Boyfriend said I messed up**

**Will I ever grow up**

**In the end, I'm not gonna**

What was I thinking

Everyone sees it

It's not a secret that I'm just a reject

Sick of the system, don't wanna feel it

It's not a secret that I'm just a reject

I'm just a reject

**My teacher said I was mentally disabled**

**So unstable**

**So I'll stay in bed, all day**

**Save your breath**

**You can talk at me but I'm not listening**

_If this is a test_

_Then I'm probably failing_

What was I thinking

Everyone sees it

It's not a secret that I'm just a reject

Sick of the system, don't wanna feel it

**It's not a secret that I'm just a reject**

**They try to save me but I'm too far gone**

**And they call me crazy so I played along**

**And they want to change me but I'm on my own**

_Da da da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da da da_

What was I thinking

Everyone sees it

It's not a secret that I'm just a reject

Sick of the system, don't wanna feel it

It's not a secret that I'm just a reject

I'm just a reject

I'm just a reject"

"The next song is about when you meet someone that you knew they were the one" Malice said

"You know there the one cause you would do anything for them and they make you change but not in a bad way. They make you break your own personal ruled and you would not want it any other way" Mal started

"Next song is called There's nothing holding me back" Mal finished

"**I wanna follow her where she goes****  
**

**I think about her and she knows it** **  
**

**I wanna let it take control** **  
**

**'Cause every time that she gets closer**

**She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing**

**And maybe I should stop and start confessing**

**Confessing**

**Oh, I've been shaking**

**I love it when you go crazy**

**You take all my inhibitions**

**Baby, there's nothing holding me back**

**You take me places that tear up my reputation** **  
**

**Manipulate my decisions** **  
**

**Baby, there's nothing holding me back**

**There's nothing holding me back** **  
**

**There's nothing holding me back**

**She says that she is never afraid**

**Just picture everybody naked**

**She really doesn't like to wait**

**Not really into hesitation**

**Pulls me in enough to keep me guessing** **  
**

**And maybe I should stop and start confessing** **  
**

**Confessing**

**Oh, I've been shaking** **  
**

**I love it when you go crazy** **  
**

**You take all my inhibitions** **  
**

**Baby, there's nothing holding me back** **  
**

**You take me places that tear up my reputation** **  
**

**Manipulate my decisions** **  
**

**Baby, there's nothing holding me back**

**There's nothing holding me back**

**If we lost our minds and we took it way too far** **  
**

**I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright**

**If you are by my side and we stumbled in the dark** **  
**

**I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright**

**‘Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far**

**I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright**

**If you are by my side and we stumbled in the dark** **  
**

**I know we'd be alright, we'd be alright**

**Oh, I've been shaking** **  
**

**I love it when you go crazy** **  
**

**You take all my inhibitions** **  
**

**Baby, there's nothing holding me back** **  
**

**You take me places that tear up my reputation** **  
**

**Manipulate my decisions**

**Baby, there's nothing holding me back**

**There's nothing holding me back**

**Baby, there's nothing holding me back**"

"Sadly that's all we have" Malice said

Mal was thinking with calling Evie now and surprising her. Mal had one more song in mind and it would surprise everyone

"We'll see you-" Malice started but never finished cause Mal interrupted him

"I have one more song, just follow along guys, But first I need to call someone live right here before we start the song" Mal said and everyone was confused, Mal pulled out her phone and dialed Evie

"Hey Mal...Where are you??" Evie said

"Hey Evie, Well you see Im doing a concert right now. But I have something important to say" Mal said

"Ok?" Evie said more as a question than as an answer

"Hit it guys" Mal said telling them what beat and key to be on

"**All it'd take is one flight  
**

** We'd be in the same time zone  
**

** Looking through your timeline  
**

** Seeing all the rainbows, I  
**

** I got an idea  
**

** And I know that it sounds crazy  
**

** I just wanna see ya  
**

** All I gotta ask **

** Do you got plans tonight? **

** I'm a couple thousand miles from Japan, and I **

** I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight **

** 'Cause I can't get you off my mind **

** Can't get you off my mind  
**

** Can't get you off my mind  
**

_ (Uh)  
_

_ (Uh) _ **   
**

** I can't seem to get you off my mind **

_ (Let's get lost tonight)  
_

_ (Let's get lost tonight)  
_

_(Baby, you and)_  


** I can't seem to get you off my mind **

** I could feel the tension  
**

** We could cut it with a knife  
**

** I know it's more than just a friendship  
**

** I can hear you think I'm right, yeah  
**

** Do I gotta convince you?  
**

** That you shouldn't fall asleep?  
**

** It'll only be a couple hours  
**

** And I'm about to leave **

** Do you got plans tonight? **

** I'm a couple thousand miles from Japan, and I **

** I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight **

** 'Cause I can't get you off my mind **

** Can't get you off my mind **

** Can't get you off my mind **

_ (Uh) _

_ (Uh) _

** I can't seem to get you off my mind **

_ (Let's get lost tonight) _

_ (Let's get lost tonight) _

_ (Baby, you and) _

** I can't seem to get you off my mind **

** Do you got plans tonight?  
**

** I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I  
**

** I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight  
**

** 'Cause I can't get you off my mind  
**

** I can't get you off my mind  
**

** Do you got plans tonight, baby?  
**

** I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise (paradise)  
**

** The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I  
**

** And I can't get you off my mind  
**

** Can't get you off my mind  
**

** I can't seem to get you off my mind, yeah **

_ (Let's get lost tonight)  
_

_ (Let's get lost tonight)  
_

_(Baby, you and)_  


**I can't seem to get you off my mind**  


_ (Let's get lost tonight)  
_

_ (Let's get lost tonight) (oh)  
_

_(Baby, you and)_  


**I can't seem to get you off my mind**"

Mal finished and Evie was speachless

"Evie before you say anything, Ill see you in a couple of hours, Bye" Mal said before hanging up on her

"See ya everyone" Mal said

"We'll um...Tell you when were are going to do another concert" Malice said kinda speachless

Mal called a Uber and told the guy to get her in under 3 minutes and she would pay him double 

* * *

Mal got out of the Uber and got her backpack full of clothes and other important things. She ran inside the airport and ran to a open flight both ticket thing

"Excuse me, Do you have a first class to Tokyo, Japan leaving anytime soon?" Mal said

"Ahh let me check......Yes we do it takes of in about 2 hours" The lady told her

"Ill take it, ill be paying cash please" Mal said while paying

"Ok here's you ticket and its at gate 3" The lady told her

"Thank you so much" Mal said before going to the gate an waiting to see Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put me down for being late again, I was like lets write and then I got to do other non important shit and didn't do it. Im so fucking stupid. I kept procrastinating, Im so fucking slow I writing, I was hoping to get this done 2 days ago
> 
> Also ima start using my Insta for updates while Im writing and asking for options but not giving away spoilers but u will get sneak peaks, My insta is @gold_pizza5343yt but you don't have to follow if you don't want just, Im just telling that ima use it more for my fic writing
> 
> Also, I had Mal have depression and Anxiety because its something thats happening to me right now and I wanted to have a character have anxiety and depression and it happened to be Mal😁💜💙


	14. What are we gonna do??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mal finally gets to Tokyo Mal calls Evie, After a "fun" morning in Japan, Mal finds out some news from Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been needing to give credit to the person who inspired me to do a band au, I forgot to but here we are "Magic Danvers" on Fanfiction.com, They gave me inspiration to do this au
> 
> WTF is Mal gonna do

Mal got of the plane and called Evie to come pick her up from the airport. Mal waited after Evie said that she was coming, Mal saw a rental car coming her way, and she saw Evie in it (tho Evie usually like small cars she has a rental van), After she got in Mal gave Evie a side hug

Once they got to Evie's hotel they wanted to do something, After Mal got settled in they decided that they would do different things. They were both in the living room with the tv on. Evie was drawing some designs when she felt something on her leg

"What do you want Mal?" She questioned, not looking up from her paper

"I’m bored" Mal whined, drawing the word out like a child

"Well then do something to entertain yourself, I’ll be done soon, ok?" Evie said

"Or" Mal said as she reached over to take Evie's pencil setting it on the coffee table, Mal started kissing Evie before she had a chance to complain.

Evie sighed into Mal's mouth, Evie started to kiss back, giving Mal the satisfaction of knowing Evie were putty in her hands

"M, I was trying to do something" Evie pouted as she pulled herself away

"I’m sorry but I couldn’t stop myself any more. I need you E" Mal said as she pulled Evie into her lap and started kissing Evie again, this time with more force put into it

"But i was trying to finish this dress for the Tokyo store's" Evie complained

"You’ve never complained about that before" Mal smirked as she moved to Evie's neck

Fuck now she can’t complain, she has always been a sucker for neck kisses and Mal knew it

"Mal..." Evie sighed, already feeling her body heating up as Evie moved her head to give Mal more room. She eagerly placed kisses on Evie's entire neck before stopping at the place just behind her ear and sucking on it hard, coaxing a whine from Evie's throat

"Always so responsive for me, such a good princess" Mal whispered into Evie's ear making her whimper and grind her hips against Mal

"Is my princess already that needy?" Mal smiles as she moved Evie hips against her, the friction from Mal's thigh brushing against Evie was making her let out a strangled groan

"M we should go to the bedroom" Evie managed to whimper as she instinctively rubbed herself against Mal's thigh again

This time, it was Mal's turn to let out a groan "Baby you look so good riding my thigh" Mal let out and grabbed Evie's hips

Evie hips rolled again making her eyes roll back into their sockets as she sought out relief for the fast growing knot in her abdomen

"Too many clothes" Mal growled, lifting Evie up making her gasp suddenly as Mal pulled Evie pants down and pulled her back against Mal's thigh

Evie groaned rolling her hips harder and faster "Fuck, Mal!" Evie moaned as she felt the muscles in Mal's thigh hit her clit. By now, Mal's jeans were all but soaked by Evie's wetness and her boner pulling against the zipper, desperate to be inside of Evie

"Fuck princess, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?" Mal said, her other hand reaching down and pushing Evie's panties aside. Her fingers found their way to Evie's clit which caused her hips to stop completely, her core having found something much more satisfying

"Oh fuck harder M" Evie moaned out, surprising herself, but Mal just smirked as she pressed her fingers harder against Evie's throbbing clit and started making quick little figure eights. Evie was already so close to her breaking point and the morning had barely begun. With Mal's skilled fingers, Evie knew she was gone, barely having enough time to warn Mal as Evie's orgasm rocked through her body. As she came down from her high and panting, she felt Mal pick her up carefully and carry her to the bedroom bridal style whilst whispering soft words in her ear. Mal sat her on the bed and pulled her shirt up before asking

"How you feeling princess?" Mal said with a soft smile

Evie knew she was asking to see if she was up for more so Evie simply nodded, returning her smile with one of her own before laying down and sliding her panties off. Looking at Evie with proud and loving eyes Mal kissed her softly before moving down to the area between her breasts. Pressing soft butterfly kisses on and around Evie's breasts, Evie could tell she was trying to be careful with her, but Evie was to hot and needy and ready for more. Grabbing Mal's hair, Evie whined and pulled gently to let her know she needed more from her. Taking Evie's cue she smiled and immediately wrapped her lips around her right nipple, sucking harshly causing her to let out a loud, high pitched moan

"God I fucking love the sounds you make" Mal growled as she flicked Evie's nipple before biting down on her other one, making her whine and thrust her hips up towards her. Releasing Evie's already tortured breasts, Mal licked down her stomach and abdomen until Mal's tongue rested on her clit. Evie sucked in a breath as Mal's tongue continued moving until it was pressed inside Evie's tight opening. Evie sighed as Mal pulled away to look down at bruised and blushing body with adoration.

"I’ll never be able to figure out how your so beautiful" Mal smiled before putting her face back down by Evie's heat and pushing her tongue back in. Mal thrusted her tongue inside Evie just right, curling slightly to hit her g-spot while Mal's finger moved up and started rubbing her clit again. Moaning at a steadily increasing volume, Evie reached down and started gently tugging at Mal's hair, causing Mal to groan into Evie's heat

"You are so ready my princess" Mal said as she easily inserted two finger into Evie's hole and started thrusting quickly causing her to scream out of pleasure

"Oh fuck fuck fuck harder please M please I need you so bad!" Evie moaned as her eyes shut from the intensity

Mal chuckled darkly and put her tongue flat on Evie's clit, making her scream again

"M..M..Mal I’M GONNA-" Evie started to scream before her orgasm cut her off

Breathing heavily, Evie heard Mal push a finger into her mouth and groan as she tasted her

"Oh princess, you taste like heaven" Mal smiled as Evie whimpered still missing the one thing she wanted most

"M....please.." Evie whined as she pushed her hips against Mal's dick that was still covered, causing her to moan at the sudden contact

"My my, aren’t you quite the little princess? Two orgasms and you still aren’t satisfied?” Mal said, as she rolled her hips against Evie making her moan

"Please Mal" Evie whimpered

Mal was so turned on that she was unzipping her jeans and pulling down her boxers. Evie sat up and she grabbed Mal's neck and pulled her back down to kiss her heatedly, tongue instantly finding each other and battling for dominance. A fight that Evie easily surrendered to when she felt the head of Mal's dick press against her clit, encouraging her to whine Mal's name

"Are you ready?" Mal asked as she rested herself against Evie's entrance

"Y..yes so please just fuck me!" Evie whined, moaning when Mal pushed in all at once and started thrusting hard, giving Evie no time to adjust to her size (It was awhile since they did something)

"OOH FUUCK MAL!" Evie screamed as Mal filled her up so perfectly, hitting Evie's spot every time

"Fuck you’re so tight around me, you feel so good my little princess" Mal moaned, thrusting a little harder to emphasize her point. Each thrust felt more perfect than the last, both of them quickly reaching the point of no return as Evie saw the stars quickly appear in her vision

"Mal, I’m gonna cum" Evie whined as her core tightened as if to prove her point

"Fuck, I am too princess" Mal groaned

Evie came moments later and she came hard, entire body almost folding in on herself as she moaned at a high pitch, the tightening of her cunt grabbing Mal's dick caused Mal to pour herself into Evie with a groan, the feeling of Mal's cum filling Evie had her at her third orgasm of the night. Panting as they both came down from there highs

"How you feeling princess?" Mal questioned as she sat Evie up

"Good" Evie smiled at her "exhausted though. Service was satisfactory" Evie giggled as she leaned her head against Mal's chest, feeling it shake as she laughed

"It was my, pleasure" Mal joked back as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively

"I love you, M" Evie said, snuggling into Mal

"Mm, Friends always love each other" Mal said as Evie was drifting of into sleep

* * *

**Late that day**

Mal and Evie were watching Netflix and eating sushi. Evie paused the movie they were watching cause she needed to Mal sooner or later

"M?" Evie asked

Mal hummed to let her know she was listening while she was on twitter seeing all the photo's she was tagged in by her fans

"Can you put your phone down for a second I have something important to tell you" Evie said with a hint of nervousness

Mal noticed this nervousness and instantly took interest in what she was talking about

"What's wrong E?" Mal asked

"I went to the doctor and they told me something that will have a hard time on us" Evie said

"What is it, Im sure its not that bad" Mal said quickly tho she was starting to get nervous too

"I don't know how to saw this" Evie said with tears in her eye's

"Hey its ok, Just tell me I swear what ever it is we will get through it" Mal said pulling in Evie for a hug

After a few minutes of calming down Evie's nerves, Evie was ready to talk again

"I have to get surgery for my appendix" Evie said "That's why I've been sick"

Mal was shocked, Out of all the things she didn't expect that


	15. This is something that's Mal's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Mal is as good as dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im putting TPTW on hold in making a new one to replace that and that one is gonna be called "Two Worlds Combine"

**Third Person Pov**

Its been a day and Mal called the boys and they were on a flight to japan so the could play a show. Evie was at the doctors again for a check up to see what they need to do for her surgery and how long she has to stay here

Evie walked into the hospital and signed in and a few minutes later she was greeted by the doctor she saw last time. They walked into the room and the doctor had Evie pull up her shirt a little and placed some jelly on there and the doctor used the ultrasound machine to check on her

"Umm, Ms. Evie tell me when was the last time you had your period?" The doctor asked

"Last month, June 19, So it should be coming up soon" Evie said

"Ms. Evie you do realize that you missed your period by a week" The doctor said

"Well that has to do with my appendix right?" Evie said a little nervous

"No actually. Umm...Evie it seems that you are 4 weeks pregnant, At first it looked like a bad appendix but now that its clearer I can see that its definitely a baby" The doctor said "Do you know who the father is?"

_'IM PREGNANT??? GOD DAMNIT MAL, IM GOING TO KILL YOU' _Evie thought

"Yes I do, but its not a boy, its my friend Mal and she is a girl" Evie said

"Oh, Ok, Do you want a sonogram to take home?" The doctor said

"Yes, Please" Evie said still in shock

"How many?" The doctor said while pulling up the pic option

"umm.....6 please" Evie said thinking for Mal's family and her friends

"Ok Ill get them right away" The doc said

* * *

Mal was at the hotel waiting for Evie to get home. The guys were on the plane with Dizzy and Hadie. They had a show that night. But Mal was more worried about Evie. And speak of the devil, Evie came walking through the door and she looked ready to kill

"Umm......Evie what's up with the look?" Mal said a little scared

"MAL WERE SO YOUNG HOW COULD YOU, YOU HAVE CARRER AND I HAVE A JOB" Evie yelled

"What did I do?" Mal said confused

"Here look at this" Evie said handing Mal a picture

_'OMG is this what I think it is. No please let this be a joke' _Mal thought

"This is a joke right?" Mal said

Evie scoffed "You wish it was"

"Evie..w..we...Cant be parent's...OMG my mom is gonna kill me...What is Malice gonna think.....The paps are gonna find out...What is everyone gonna think...Were only 22" Mal stuttered sitting on the couch

:"This is your fault Mal, If you used a condom or pulled out we would not be in this predicament" Evie said sitting next to Mal

"This is not all my fault if you used birth control or hell plan B pills were would not be having this conversation" Mal responded

"Ok were both in fault. What are we gonna do?" Evie said tears welling up in her eyes

"I don't know, But we need to tell the band and my mom as soon as possible" Mal was comforting Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Mal's fam gonna take it??


End file.
